This invention relates to a new and improved replaceable tower support for a bearing and drive shaft, and having particular use for propeller drive shafts in the housing of motor boat outdrives.
Usually, when the bearing support for a propeller drive shaft becomes worn, the entire housing for the drive shaft and worn bearing support must be replaced with a new housing and bearing race and the original drive shaft, and represents an expensive proposition. Typical publications concerning these types of motors are noted in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,276,036; 4,798,548; 4,948,384; 4,986,775; 5,018,999; 5,094,639; and, 5,407,508.
However, none of these patents disclose or infer the capability for replacement of only a worn ball bearing race and/or support member from the housing of a marine outdrive without requiring replacement of the entire housing and its components. The capability of effecting such a replacement would represent a considerable saving since a marine outdrive housing has a wear lifetime significantly longer than either of the above two components, and is much more expensive.